Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting means for photovoltaic panel installation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to mounting clips for photovoltaic panel installation on a mounting structure that provides easy installation and electrical bonding.
Description of Related Art
Photovoltaic panels are an environmentally friendly solution to generating electricity. However, they are an expensive solution, not only because of the cost of the photovoltaic panels themselves, but also because of the cost of installation of the photovoltaic panels. Typically, installation of photovoltaic panels requires highly trained installers and many hours of labor to properly align the panels and install them securely and accurately.
The installation of a photovoltaic panel often requires mounting means to securely attach the photovoltaic panel to a secure structure. Such mounting means not only needs to be secure and stable, but also requires electrical bonding and simple installation procedure. The mounting means commercially available are difficult to install and require many different parts and tools to assemble the photovoltaic array. In addition, mounting means usually do not provide both mechanical fastening and electrical bonding of the photovoltaic panel.
Therefore, what is needed is a photovoltaic panel mounting means which enables both mechanical and electrical bonding when installed, and provides for an easy installation process. This would result in a reduction of time and skill necessary to install photovoltaic panels on a mounting structure.